Rider Chronicles
by Shaun Garin
Summary: Part of the ICABW/PRD Universe. Einhart, the worlds first Kamen Rider, sent on a mission to join Vivio and Co. Traveling through Another Grid Worlds, what will she find? A destiny or a destroyer?
1. AG World 1: Diaries

It was twenty to one, and one could say there was more digimon in the streets than anyone else could profess to see. And all of them were standing in front of a group of battered teenagers with their digimon, and one green haired girl who stared at the opponents impassively.

"You just defeated three of my men! Who the hell are you?" snarled the Saggitarimon.

"I'm nobody," said Einhart as she held up a mirror as her belt appeared. "Just another passing by Kamen Rider." And she spun the mirror around as she slid it into her belt. "Henshin!"

[Kamen Ride! Saint King!] boomed the belt as it flipped over. The morph blasted into the ranks as it receded, forming into the solid black Rider armor. Kamen Rider Saint King looked over at the four. "You guys coming?"

Sean Gagne nodded as he looked at his team. Hikari Ninomiya, Carter Windam and James McConnell all nodded as they spun their Digivices around and spun them into their open hands which burned with Digisoul, running a trail of energy down the spinning wheel. "Burst Drive Accelerate!"

[Patamon Cross Henshin!]

[Renamon Cross Henshin!]

[Penguinmon Cross Henshin!]

[Plotmon Cross Henshin!]

In a systematic clacking of devices locking together, their digimon split into three distinct colors, red, blue and green as they formed over the others. When it receded, huge digimon hovered behind the Rider.

"Let's go," said Einhart as she leaped onto Goddramon's back.

* * *

Rider Chronicles  
A Power Rangers Deacde story

Written by Shaun Garin

* * *

First Advent

* * *

Twenty seven hours ago…

* * *

"So she just came out of the mirror," boomed a baritone voice.

"Yeah, out of the mirror," said a light tenor. Male.

"You know if it was anyone else, I'd say you'd have better luck," said a high soprano, female, possibly Japanese from the tiny little accent.

"I dunno, sounds to me like this is an unexpected windfall," said the last, a light tenor but different. "It's like one of those animes. Which one is that with the girl coming out of the mirror?"

"Ah My Goddess," said the deep baritone. "And no, I think we're way past the weird threshold with this one."

"At least this one didn't come through the computer or we'd know what or who she was," said a voice, high pitched, cute, oddly masculine.

"Hey is her boobs real?" said another voice, this one lazy. Smelt of beer and feathers?

A thump. "You idiot. Lemme check," said another one with a purring to his voice.

"You're BOTH idiots," chided an alto female, throaty, the kind of voice that would make a bishop kick a hole in a stained glass window.

"Oh, she's coming around!" exclaimed a tiny cute voice that sounded like Steve Blum on helium. She should know, she met him once before at a con.

Einhart popped an eye open. "Hi," said Chibimon. She closed it again.

"This is not happening, I jumped worlds obviously, hit the wrong mark, and wound up on the wrong side of the universe," groaned Einhart.

"Now, now, enough of that," said Chibimon, pulling on her eyelids and forcing it open that the girl finally sat up. "Yay, she's up!"

Einhart took in the appearance of the group, different ethnic backgrounds and digimon out the wazoo. Whoa, fox girl. Hawt. "I take it that I'm not in another Ranger World?"

"Well there's Power Rangers here," said the green-haired teenager, Carter Windham. "Not here though. Chosen though, that's a different story."

"All of the Rangers are in California," added Hikaru Ninomiya. Female. Short red hair. Totally hot. Half-Japanese too with her oriental slant to her eyes.

"Which begs to wonder why you just popped out of the mirror," said Sean Gagne. Blonde, blue eyes, stereotypical tall hunky guy. What, she could look, right?

"That is to say that we've got a mystery on our hands," said James McConnell, tall scruffy, hippie clothing but with a keen glint in his eyes.

"So where am I anyhow?"

"Welcome to the Chosen By Detective Agency and Technologist Specialists For Hire," proclaimed Carter in an announcer's voice.

Einhart calculated that out. "CBDATSFH… Cbdatcfhhhhh… how the hell do you pronounce that?"

"We shorten it to CDA for short," said Hikaru as James smacked Carter across the head.

* * *

"With so many heroic groups everywhere, we decided that some of us were smart enough to go through a detective agency thing," said Hikaru as she showed the bewildered woman around. "As it stands, we converted this old store into a detective agency."

"We do everything from kidnappings to murder scenes," said Carter, sitting down and picking up his hat, putting it onto his head. "Though the EPD gets our asses when we show up at the murder scenes."

"It's cause you and James can't stop making CSI jokes," pointed out Penguinmon as he hopped over to the fridge and pulled out a beer, tossing one over to Plotmon. "How many times has impersonating Grissom gotten you into trouble?"

"How are you all detectives with CSI licenses?" inquired Einhart, a little bewildered.

"Trust us, it wasn't easy," said Sean with a shake of his head.

The phone rang at that moment and there was a short scuffle before Renamon came out on top. "CDA, Rena speaking." A pause as she scribbled down an address. "Got it. C'mon guys, we need to get going."

"Can I come along? I get the feeling I need to come along," said Einhart and the others nodded.

* * *

"CPA, what's going on here?" asked Sean, flashing his ID.

"Digimon related crime," said the officer on duty. "We've got one of them busting into the bank and making off with lots of coins. Just coins, though, no paper money."

"What would digimon want with coins?" inquired Einhart curiously.

"It's black market stuff in the digital world. The metals in there act as treats for the metal digimon who can eat," said James. "Carter."

"On it." Carter tabbed his necklace and he slumped into James' arms.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Einhart but Hikaru shushed her.

"Keywords, coins, digimon, break in, July 25."

"Searching," said Carter's dreamy sounding voice.

"What's going on?" asked Einhart softly of Rena.

"Carter was born an Enhanced, a person who got modified by vast amounts of Digisoul. As such, he's got a library of information his head, both digital world and human world," explained Rena who was concealed under a disguise field, making her look like a leggy blonde in Daisy Dukes.

"Got it," said Carter, opening his eyes. "It's a repeat offender, Saggitarimon."

"The mobster. Figured," said Sean. "James."

"On it," said James as he started to twitch and convulse. Einhart moved to help him but Rena held her back as he exploded outwards, becoming an armored jaguar-man who started to sniff around.

"Enhanced too?" said Einhart and the group nodded as James started to sniff around.

"Tracks are fresh, he didn't bother hiding them," said James, pointing westward. "That way."

* * *

"Abandoned warehouse district. Tacky," said Sean as he and the others stood at the edge of the tracks as James underwent a fairly much horror genre transformation back to human form. "Okay, you know the drill. Hikaru and I go this way, you guys go that way. And Einhart, hmm, stay here?"

"You do realize that we just upped our chances to get ambushed," said Hikaru, nudging him on the elbow.

"Yeah, but the formula works."

Hikaru pouted.

"Why don't for once you go with someone else?" said Carter. "You know, just as a change of pace."

"Er, okay…" said Sean. "Who wants dibs?"

"I'm going with him," said James as he adjusted his shirt and spat out a clump of hair. "Carter, you go with Hikaru and for godssakes everyone, don't get ambushed."

"Weapons out though," said Hikaru.

"You know I can take care of myself," said Einhart sourly.

"Yeah, but you're on our turf now." Carter grinned at her. "Don't worry, we're professionals. We do this all the time. Let's go, Penguinmon, Renamon."

* * *

"I'm going to go with the usual standby for this," said Hikaru as she and Carter crept through the warehouse. "What do you think, Carter?"

"I think this building should be condemned," said Carter. "There's serious metal fatigue in the load bearing members, the wiring is substandard for our needs and the neighborhood is like a demilitarized zone."

Hikaru sighed. And hairflipped him. "Pay attention! We're in a situation here!"

"Like you wouldn't believe," said Renamon as the doors closed off revealing several dozen digimon of all types coming out of the woodwork.

"Oh look, the welcoming committee. Twenty to one odds? I like it. Let's get them!" exclaimed Penguinmon as the pair of digimon shone with brilliant light.

* * *

"Digital hazard levels are at about ten," said Sean as he panned the scanner around. "We're looking a partial manifestation here."

"Class 4, 5 maybe?" inquired James as he and Plotmon slunk through the crates, searching for evidence.

"If it is Saggitarimon, then we'll be in for a fight. Five perfects at least," said Patamon, flying down to land on Sean's hat.

"Better bust out the old luck, boss," said Plotmon.

"Right." Sean held out a hand as a golden glove appeared on it, and he flipped a coin in the air. Light flashed, probability rewrote itself and the coin bounced off his glove, ricocheting like a bullet and slamming into a hidden opponent who yelled "OW!" as a Pumpmon shot out of the barrels holding his backside. The coin bounced back into Sean's hand and he smirked.

"Hello there," he said with a smirk.

The digimon spat something foreign and Patamon whistled. "You kiss your mom with that mouth?"

In an instant, a squadron of foot soldiers of all sizes and levels burst from the hidden area. "Nice," groaned James. "Plan B?"

"Plan B." And the pair held out their devices as their digimon shone with brilliant light.

* * *

"Henshin!" chorused four voices in two different locations.

[Digital Hazard] boomed four devices as their digimon vanished into USB-like devices and they locked it into their belts as one. Carter passed out as with Hikaru as two dual-toned Riders were formed in an instant, one themed half-jaguar and half-penguin, the other themed a fox with a golden dragon.

"Now then," proclaimed a feminine voice from one side of the fox-dragon type as a male voice chimed in, "Show us your sins."

"And let us confess them," growled the jaguar side as the bird-themed one finished, "in the fires of justice!"

The battle commenced in two different places.

* * *

Einhart had enough of waiting around especially when an attack blew a hole in the nearby warehouse. "I knew they'd be in trouble," sighed the teenager as she pulled out her Ride Mirror.

"Oh ho, and who is this?" said a deep voice from behind her as she turned around. A large centaur-like being towered overhead as he seemed to stroke his chin. "Another Chosen without her digimon? My my, how times change."

"Back off," said Einhart, scowling.

"Oh I can't, I need bait after all." Einhart realized a little too late that another pair of digimon were sneaking up on her and she held up her black mirror. "Hen-!"

A cloth slapped over her mouth and she panicked. Chloroform! Damnit, she had been too careless.

Her last thoughts were of how disappointed her father would be in her to let her guard down.

* * *

"Guys!" exclaimed Chibimon as he bounded up to the others who were supporting one another. "Big trouble, big trouble!"

"Oi, not so loud Chibimon," groaned James. "What's wrong?"

"It's Saggitarimon! He's kidnapped Einhart-chan! He says that if we want Einhart-chan back, we'll have to give up our Digivices!" exclaimed Chibimon.

"EH?" chorused the entire group. "Chibimon, are you sure?" demanded Sean.

"Uh huh! Here!" And Chibimon produced a letter written in an elegant script.

Chosen,

I have the girl from another world. If you want her back, surrender your Hazard Belts and Digivices and bring them to these co-ordinates. Don't notify the police or she dies a messy death. Sincerely, Saggitarimon.

Growling, Carter grabbed it and ripped the letter into a million pieces. "THAT BASTARD!"

Hikaru picked up the torn pieces and in a flash of light, the letter reassembled itself. "So?"

"We go. It's our fault she got in our battle," said Sean. "Mount up, we ride for Calamity Falls."


	2. AG World 1: Diaries pt2

"This is…"

As far as they could see, thousands upon thousands of keyblades stood across the landscape, some wicked in nature, some elegant and winged. But all of them were lifeless, once filled with the hearts of people.

"The site of the great Keyblade War. Long before they were Riders, long before they had become the people they are today, the Keyblade was the symbol for humanity," said the phantom before the group.

A keyblade flashed, and another, and another, and soon, the area was filled with countless forms which chorused in one voice, "Henshin!"

When the force of the transformation receded, there stood countless Riders all wielding keyblades. "They are merely phantoms, as am I. To proceed, you need to defeat them all. Is your heart strong enough?"

"I don't know much about this world," said Einhart as she looked at the group behind her. "But this is a world that we need to protect. This is a world of memory, their memories intertwined with ours. And with them, they're strong."

"And who might you be?" inquired the lead phantom, gesturing with his keyblade.

Einhart captured her expression in the Ride Mirror as a belt formed. "Just another passing by Kamen Rider. Remember that. Henshin!"

[Kamen Ride Saint King!] boomed her belt as it flipped over and in a burst of light, the girl was clothed in the black armor.

Sora looked at his friends, Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Roxas, Riku, Donald and Goofy. "That's right, we're Riders. And as such, we'll fight to protect our homes!"

Small keys were jacked into the front of the belts that formed, and they twisted. The roar of engines revving to life was heard. [Key In, Start Up.] reported the belts as one.

"Henshin!" chorused the group as armor formed around them as well.

* * *

Rider Chronicles  
A Power Rangers Decade story

Written by Shaun Garin

* * *

Second Advent

* * *

Twenty-seven hours ago…

* * *

"We're here, Saggitarimon," yelled Sean as they strode up to Calamity Falls. It was a nasty piece of work by any Digital World standard, a treacherous spire of jagged rock and deadly falls with even more of a deadly drop. It was also the Digital World gangster's headquarters.

A lone Pumpmon waddled out from behind the falls and bowed. "My master bids you welcome."

"Tell your master we're here with the goods," said James, holding up his Hazard Belt "And we're not going to welch on our deal. Give us back Einhart."

In response, the side of the falls opened up as a hidden door opened up. From it, a troop of digimon of all levels walked with a bound Einhart on a pole carried out. "Hey guys," greeted Einhart as her pole was shoved into the ground before them. "Sorry, I got careless."

"It's fine," said Hikaru. "Are you hurt?"

"No, just got a massive headache though," said Einhart with a shake of her head.

Saggitarimon stepped forward, arms folded. "Your belts."

The group looked at each other and one by one, walked up, placing their Hazard Belts and Digivices into his large hand. "You have them," said Sean as he and Patamon got some distance. "Now give us back Einhart."

"My good detective," chuckled Saggitarimon. "I had no intention of doing so." And he snapped his fingers as two Knightmon and two Golemon stepped forward. "I wondered about these belts and well, I hate to waste them…"

"Bastard!" roared Carter as he charged forward, Penguinmon on his heels. But the group was pounced on by the numerous enemies as Saggitarimon laughed and handed the four a belt a piece with a Digivice.

The Pumpmon butler walked up with a briefcase as he held out four memory cards which he handed to the quartet. "After some interesting study, I discovered that a Black Chip will override the usual command functions," smirked Saggitarimon as the now powerless teenagers tried to wrestle free. "Gentlemen?"

Slotting in the chips to the small Digivices, they all turned black as Belts were placed onto the smallest parts of their bodies. "Henshin!" chorused the quartet as they slotted their Digivices into the belts.

[Digital Hazard] boomed the belts as lightning crackled around them in a solid black color as digimon around them were sucked into the four belts as dark corrupted Rider armor appeared on their bodies. [Cross Mode]

"Not possible," gasped James. "Rider powers can't be taken away!"

"But they can be given," realized Hikaru. "We've been played, right into his trap."

"Very good. Kill them," chuckled Saggitarimon as the Dark Riders advanced on them.

"STOP!" cried out a tiny figure atop the falls as everyone looked up. "Evil fiends with hearts black as night, the others might forgive you but I Chibimon will not!"

"Oh? The little o-chibi wants to play?" chuckled one of the Dark Riders. "Take this!"

And a beam of light blasted outwards and knocked Chibimon off the top of the falls.

"Chibimon!" yelled the group.

"Chibimon Henshin!" proclaimed Chibimon as he glowed with a brilliant light, landing with a thud as a tall dragon-motif knight landed with a thud, scattering mobsters and throwing them to the sides from the impact. "Kamen Rider Gold Series Imperial Dramon!"

His first sword strike took out a wave of attackers. The second blew apart the ones holding the others but before he could swing his sword again, the Dark Riders were upon him, fighting tooth and nail.

"We need to get you out of here," said Hikaru, freeing Einhart. "It's not safe."

"It's my fault you lost your belts though," said Einhart as she wrung out her wrist. "We need to defeat those Riders and get your belts back."

"Imperial Dramon can handle them." He went crashing into the falls. "Or not…"

Einhart winced. "No time for a test run then." She captured her appearance in her Ride Mirror she summoned from dimensional space. "Henshin!"

[Kamen Ride Saint King!] boomed her belt as she spun the mirror into the side of the belt and it flipped over to reveal SPD written across it. Energy erupted around her as she transformed into the black suited rider.

[Final Attack Ride] Einhart drew her sword as it glowed brilliantly. One of the Dark Riders looked up and met her challenge as his belt boomed [Attack Hazard!]

It never got a chance to get off its attack as Einhart appeared behind it, sheathing her sword. In a cry, it exploded and the belt and Digivice flew into the air, landing in Hikaru's hands. An egg rolled to the side.

"That's one," said Einhart, turning around to the other monsters turned Riders and she captured their images in her sword blade.

[Final Attack Ride: Crossmon!] proclaimed her weapon as her suit shifted and golden wings erupted from her back. Shooting into the air, she scythed down feet first as an outline of a golden bird formed within the flames as it came down talons first, slamming into two more Riders who exploded from the impacts, eggs rolling to the side.

The fourth, realizing his life was in danger turned to move, but Imperial Dramon grabbed him and shoved a cannon into his gut. [Attack Hazard – BLAST!] roared Chibimon's belt as the last Dark Rider was killed in a spectacular point blank attack.

Saggitarimon sweated. This was not how things were supposed to go. He was supposed to get his revenge and take away their powers, not let a slip of a girl kill his soldiers like that! "I'll be back!" he vowed as he teleported out in a rush of digital information.

* * *

"Ugh," groaned Carter as he flopped down at his work bench and started to fiddle with the Hazard Belts and Digivices. "Stupid Saggitarimon, what the hell did he do with these Black Chips?"

James gingerly pulled one of the chips free and it sparkled, the young man jumping and dropping it. "Well it looks like he totally fried it. We'll be lucky to be able to henshin after this."

"At least he didn't sever our connection to the Grid," mused Carter as he fiddled with the circuitry of the D-Henshin. "Or we'd be in a lot of trouble."

Nearby, Einhart was breathing oxygen, her lungs aching from the chloroform that was fed to her via rag. "Just slow deep breaths," said Hikaru gently. "That's it."

"I can't believe we were completely taken off guard by his treachery," grumbled Sean as he typed up the report for the police. "We got the coins back but a hostage situation took place."

"Curse your inevitable and sudden betrayal," chorused Patamon and Chibimon.

"That's 'curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal'," corrected Renamon.

"Not when Saggitarimon is involved. We know that it's inevitable but sudden, well, he could drag it out or be a jerk and do it right away," pointed out Plotmon.

"Very true," groaned Renamon. "So, geniuses, can you get that thing fixed?"

"It might take a while. Sit back and relax a little, we're not going anywhere," replied Carter.

Setting the oxygen mask to the side, Einhart inhaled a little and coughed. "I'll be fine," she said to Hikaru's concern. "Can I take a little walk?"

"I'll come with," said Hikaru. "Renamon?"

"Right."

* * *

"This city's pretty nice, old but nice," said Einhart as they walked through the park and sat down on a bench.

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun," said Renamon, once again disguised to look human. "Hikaru, relax. It's too early in the day for someone to jump out at us."

"I know, I know," said Hikaru as she sat down next to the group.

"So how did you guys become Riders anyhow?" inquired Einhart. "I thought this was a Ranger-heavy world."

"It is actually, there's tons of Power Rangers here, but only one team of Riders, and that's us," chuckled Hikaru. "It started when we were about ten, and got sucked into the Digital World. A few months after Odaiba's team made headlines, we had to fight a powerful overlord known as Pharoahmon. However in this pocket dimension rested special belts, designed to enhance the Partner-Digimon experience."

"They were known as Hazard Belts, and was said to be worn by the original team, the one who first saved the world years ago. We're still missing one of the belts, but we recovered four of them. Our Digivices were upgraded to D-Henshins, a silly name, but we're the only ones who have it. I guess we were Chosen, just like the others," said Hikaru, recounting those days. "We narrowly defeated Pharoahmon, and nearly lost Patamon in the process."

"We escaped the rift before it closed, and since then, we've been active chosen for a long time. But when we first made headlines, the Ranger Commission sought us out because we were unique, fighting in powered armor."

"How old are you?" asked Einhart curiously. "You can't be more than fourteen."

Renamon burst into merry giggling as Hikaru pouted. "Hikaru's 16. She's just tiny for her age."

"Mou…" groaned Hikaru.

"The Ranger Commission is the one who helped us get our detective licenses. It took studying and time, but we're officially known Rangers in all but name. We're Riders."

"That's quite the story," said Einhart with a nod.

"What about you, Einhart? You came through the mirror but you never really told anything about yourself," said Renamon. "A girl who can do that must be pretty special."

"Well, for starts I work for a group that is affiliated with the Power Rangers, a team in the future known as Space Patrol Delta. They developed the Kamen Rider powers using a whole new system with ties to the Morphin Grid. My mission right now is to catch up to Vivio, Riot 05 White, and join her in their journey. Though it seems they haven't been here."

"Or they were, and simply lost in the system," said Hikaru. "There are a lot of Rangers here."

"What's your last name?" inquired Renamon.

"Huh? Oh, it's Cruger. Einhart Stratos Cruger. My father is Anubis Cruger," answered Hikaru.

The pair looked at each other. "Wait, Anubis? Isn't he that dog alien that made the news earlier this month?" inquired Renamon and Hikaru nodded. "We've seen him before. He's your father?"

"I was adopted, after my biological parents died in an accident," replied Einhart with a downcast expression. "After which, I was sent back in time and I grew up with Vivio. So I'm 18 right now."

"I'm sorry," said Hikaru.

"It's alright. I love my father. He and I are extremely close, since he lost his wife to Grumm," said Einhart with a sigh.

"Hey you know what we need? Ice cream," said Renamon suddenly. "There's a great ice cream store just down the road. C'mon."

"Ice cream sounds good," said Hikaru. "C'mon, Einhart."

"Okay." Einhart blushed as she took her hand and headed out.

As they left, a tall black Rider stood atop a building nearby, watching the group leave. "So that's the second of the Saints," said the black Rider. "She seems so… green."

"Yeah, but there isn't anything we can do about that," sighed the White Rider. "Ixy?"

"Mmm," said Ixepllia as she gazed down at the group. "The worlds are merging again. But not dangerously like before."

"Is it because of Decade?" inquired the white Rider. "You know that he causes destruction wherever he goes."

"No, it's because of another legend," said Ixpellia. "You two, go and check up on our little white Ranger for me. I need to check this out myself."

The black and white Riders nodded and vanished as Ixpellia leaped off the building.

* * *

"You're right, ice cream is good," said Einhart as she let the pleasurable sensation run across her tongue.

"You don't have it much?" inquired Hikaru, taking her spoonful.

"Mmm, Father's not big on sweets, but I do get ice cream with Vivio and the girls." She took another bite and moaned softly.

"Careful, you might give someone the wrong impression," snickered Renamon as she took her own spoonful.

"If any taste is worth this, I'll be okay with naughty appearances," replied Einhart as she took another spoonful of ice cream. She couldn't get as bad as Vita when it came to ice cream, could she?

* * *

A few universes over, Vita sneezed.

* * *

"May I sit here?" asked a light female voice and the group looked up. "Terribly sorry, but there isn't any room elsewhere."

"Oh, no problem." Einhart budged over and the girl sat. "I'm Einhart, and this is Hikaru and Rena."

"Pleasure to meet you, miss," said Hikaru and Renamon nodded.

"I'm Ixy," replied the girl as she dug into her triple chocolate sundae. "Ixy Brown."

"Ixy… is that short for something?" inquired Renamon.

"Mmm," replied Ixpellia. "It's short for Ixpellia."

Einhart seemed to jerk at that. "Ixpellia?" The name was a big name in her history lessons back on Mid. The name of the Dark King, Claus and her fought during the warring era. "Is your… is your family from Mid?"

"What's Mid?" inquired Ixpellia. "Oh no, my father and mother are archeologists. Caleb and Elyon Brown. They found the name in a ruin and decided to name me Ixpellia. But it's such a cumbersome name, so I like Ixy more."

Either she was the world's best liar, or she was telling the truth. But everything about this girl was screaming "something's different about her" and it wasn't just the fact that she was eating at a speed defying most logic. "Ah, my apologies," said Einhart demurely.

"It's fine, my name is pretty weird isn't it?" giggled Ixpellia.

Hikaru would have said something about that but her watch went off. "Shoot, we've got to run. That was an alarm. Looks like we need to get back to the base. Einhart, Rena. Ixy, it's nice to meet you."

"Same," said Ixpellia as she got out of the way to allow Einhart out.

As the group ran out, Ixpellia's brown eyes locked with Einhart's dual-toned eyes and the pair shared a moment before Einhart went out the door.

Leaving a tip on the table, Ixpellia vanished.

* * *

"Well, I've got some good news and bad news," said James. "The good news is that we've fixed the D-Henshins but they'll behave like morphers now."

"Oh, perfect, just what we wanted, tight spandex," groaned Hikaru, feeling self conscious since she wasn't very curvy. "Any different changes to the henshin call?"

"Oh yeah, it's a doozy. I had to pick up some tech from Operation Overdrive, so it's now Burst Drive Accelerate and we drag the wheels down our hands into glowing digisoul," replied Carter.

Sean rubbed his nose, as if getting a headache. "We still punch them into our belts, right?"

"Yeah, that hasn't changed. Look, I did what I can, but the tech was nearly fried," replied Carter testily. "Besides, you don't see James complaining, do you?"

"I did it earlier, when we were testing the belts," replied James. "But at least our Cross Henshins work."

"Wait, we haven't used Cross Henshin in years, will it still work?" inquired Hikaru.

"It's got to," said James. "'Cause we're in for a battle."

* * *

It was twenty to one, and one could say there was more digimon in the streets than anyone else could profess to see. And all of them were standing in front of a group of battered teenagers with their digimon, and one green haired girl who stared at the opponents impassively.

"So we meet again, human. You just defeated three of my men, the best of the group! Who the hell are you?" snarled the Saggitarimon.

"I'm nobody," said Einhart as she held up a mirror as her belt appeared. "Just another passing by Kamen Rider." And she spun the mirror around as she slid it into her belt. "Henshin!"

[Kamen Ride! Saint King!] boomed the belt as it flipped over. The morph blasted into the ranks as it receded, forming into the solid black Rider armor. Kamen Rider Saint King looked over at the four. "You guys coming?"

Sean Gagne nodded as he looked at his team. Hikari Ninomiya, Carter Windam and James McConnell all nodded as they spun their Digivices around and spun them into their open hands which burned with Digisoul, running a trail of energy down the spinning wheel. "Burst Drive Accelerate!"

[Patamon Cross Henshin!]

[Renamon Cross Henshin!]

[Penguinmon Cross Henshin!]

[Plotmon Cross Henshin!]

In a systematic clacking of devices locking together, their digimon split into three distinct colors, red, blue and green, as they formed over the others. When it receded, huge digimon hovered behind the Rider as the Riders had merged with their digimon instead of the digimon becoming their armor.

"Let's go," said Einhart as she leaped onto Goddramon's back.

* * *

"He'll be back," said Sean as Einhart rubbed the feeling back into her wrists. "He always is. Like the proverbial bad penny."

"Though, he'll be on the lookout for you now," said Hikaru. "You sure you'll be okay?"

Einhart nodded. "I'll take care, trust me."

"And that's my cue to go with her," said Chibimon with a shrug of his little shoulders.

"What? No! Chibimon…" protested Carter. "You can't, you're part of the team!"

"And because I'm part of the team, I have to follow her," said Chibimon reasonably. "All of you are the best people in the world. I love you all, but I'll be back. Trust me! And besides, she needs a companion. Because…" His expression turned down. "Because in the next world, I will be needed to join the Rider War."

"The Rider War…" said James. "Thought that was a myth."

"No, it's quite real. Everyone, keep your eyes and ears open. The new decade is upon us." Chibimon was swept up by Hikaru and hugged with a plushie noise. "Take care, everyone."


End file.
